User talk:Boocreepy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Wreck it ralph.png page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:35, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. If you reupload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 20:18, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. If you reupload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 00:18, May 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'm afraid I can't, buddy. Listen, there are a few things good creepypastas have. A reasonable amount of detail, and sparse use of clichés (even no clichés at all). I'm afraid that you need to work on those two things. I recommend you rewrite your stories from the beginning- Think what would scare you, and try to incorporate it into the story, but don't just mention it! Describe how the protagonist feels, what is happening around him, flesh out the scene! And for the clichés part, I recommend you check this page: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepy_Clichés Read that carefully, and try to not to use any of them. You can use one, max two, but if there are more, your story could be classified as generic...which is really bad for a writer, as it means one wouldn't be able to differenciate it from any similar story there is. Those are some tips, I hope you take them. Remember that the best stories aren't made in an hour, the best stories take time and effort. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 13:31, May 29, 2013 (UTC)